


Me First!

by JamtheDingus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sappy, Short & Sweet, SpoilShiro2k18, What do I tag this with, reposted from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14365272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamtheDingus/pseuds/JamtheDingus
Summary: He liked the slow, steady pace they had, but he also wanted to be able to slide a ring on his finger and kiss him silly in front of all of their friends, and also maybe introduce him to colleagues as ‘My husband, Shiro.’Just the thought of it made Hunk giddy enough to squeal into his palms.---Hunk tries to propose to Shiro, but things don't go exactly like he planned.





	Me First!

**Author's Note:**

> and anotha one
> 
> prompt: 
> 
> Jimmyjam! Hope you're doing well

“See you tonight.”

Shiro leans in through the rolled down window of Hunk’s lowrider and tucks a lock of hair behind Hunk’s ear. “Reservations at eight, right?”

“Yep.” Hunk leans out to meet Shiro halfway, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “Pick you up at 7:30?”

“Sounds great.”

They exchange quick goodbyes as Shiro straightens up and fixes his collar enough to be presentable to the people he was trying to impress at his business meeting.

Hunk watches him go with a fond smile, sighing softly as Shiro turns one last time when he gets to the set of revolving doors and gives him another wave goodbye. He waits near the curb until he sees him press the button to the elevator across the lobby before Hunk allows himself to leave. Was that creepy?

When he pulls into their apartment later, he sees he got a text from Shiro that contains nothing short of a million heart emojis and a happy ‘See you soon!’.

He grins like an idiot all the way up the stairs.

 

\---

 

Hunk has plenty of time to prepare, but that doesn’t stop his anxiety from skyrocketing as he flips open the velvet box. Inside is a simple band if you only give it a quick glance, but in actuality is embedded with small jewels all the way around that shine a light purple in the right lighting. He’d wanted to get diamonds, but Shiro always hated for him to splurge too much on him.

Which, to him, meant he’d just have more to spend on him during the actual wedding. If Shiro said yes.

Hunk sighed loudly, flopping onto the couch. He gently places the box onto the floor beside it, out of the way in case he accidentally falls or something, and anxiously taps his fingers against the throw pillows.

It was pretty much guaranteed that Shiro would say yes, if Hunk looked at it logically. They’d discussed marriage before, without actually proposing to one another, and Shiro said that he’d happily accept a proposal from Hunk— but also that he didn’t feel the need for them to rush in just because they wanted to reach some next level in their relationship.

That entire conversation had been about two years ago, but Hunk was still nervous about it. He definitely didn’t want to rush Shiro into anything, ever. He liked the slow, steady pace they had, but he also wanted to be able to slide a ring on his finger and kiss him silly in front of all of their friends, and also maybe introduce him to colleagues as ‘My husband, Shiro.’

Just the thought of it made Hunk giddy enough to squeal into his palms.

He rolls over and grabs the box again, running his thumb across the hinge until it shines. He flips it open and murmurs to himself, “Shiro… will you marry me?”

Then, he rolls over again to grab a pillow and giggle to himself like a lovestruck teenager. Anxiety be damned— he was going to propose no matter what.

 

\---

 

Of course, he felt much less confident when the hour finally arrived. As agreed, Hunk was waiting for Shiro at the curb to his office building at a prompt 7:15. At 7:18, Shiro strolled through the doors, probably shooting a text Hunk’s way to see if he was on the way.

When he glances up, his entire demeanor changes. It was almost like a puppy seeing their best friend after a long day— and again, was comparing the love of his life to a dog creepy or?

Shiro strode to the car and, as soon as Hunk rolled down the window, leaned in to peck him all over his face.

Hunk kept him down for one last smooch on the lips before he let the other escape. “What’s got you all handsy?”

“Just excited.” Shiro said once he’d crossed the car and slid into the passenger seat, smile suspiciously innocent while he buckled his seatbelt. “We’re still going to that restaurant, right?”

“Yep!” Hunk checked his mirrors before he slowly turned from the curb. “Unless you’d rather get take out or—?”

“No!”

Hunk startled, jerking the car to a sudden stop. Shiro grimaced, clearing his throat. “Uh… no, let’s go to the restaurant. I kind of have something special planned.”

Well, if Hunk wasn’t suspicious before, he is now.

Nonetheless, they arrive safe and sound at the restaurant and are seated within minutes of arriving. They get a booth, because Shiro loves the privacy they bring (and so does Hunk, to be honest), but they squeeze in side by side anyway.

Shiro wipes his palm against his pant leg and Hunk doesn’t miss the way that he keeps adjusting his tie.

“You alright, sugar?” Hunk gathers Shiro up, until the latter is nearly sitting in his lap, and presses a gentle kiss against his temple. “You’re all twitchy.”

“I’m fine.” He’s assured. Shiro turns red in the lowlighting of the restaurant, but he’s still as stunning as ever. “Just… a little nervous?”

“Did something happen at work?” Hunk lets the menu drop flat on the table, relocating both of his hands to Shiro. He tangles their fingers together, though he’s careful not to press too flush against him lest he want Shiro to feel the ring box in his pocket.

“Nothing like that.” Shiro relaxes into Hunk’s hold as he always does, even allowing himself to dip forward and press himself into the curve of his neck. “I have a question for you. An important one.”

“Now you’re making _me_ nervous.” Hunk mumbled. Shiro kissed the pout from his face, sliding a few inches away as the server came to take their order.

Hunk side-eyes him the entire time he flits through the menu. Specifically at the twinge of red coating his cheeks, and the toothy grin he keeps flashing.

Once the waiter disappears, Shiro leans against the table and fixes him with a sly gaze. “Hey there.”

“You’re up to something.” Hunk declares, fingers nervously straying to his pocket. “What’s this surprise you have planned?”

Shiro only sips at his drink, pleased with himself.

Hunk sighs dramatically. “What am I supposed to do about _my_ surprise?”

At that, Shiro looks startled enough to make Hunk feel smug. “You have one, too?”

“Close your eyes.”

Shiro furrows his brows for just a moment before he does as told, shoulders squaring. When Hunk is sure he’s not peeking, he plucks the ring from his pocket and fiddles with it only for a few seconds as he gathers his bearings. Then, he flips it open and carefully slots it right in front of Shiro.

He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth as he slides from the booth, dropping himself to one knee right beside his boyfriend of six years. Then, he cleared his throat. “Open them.”

Shiro’s head twitches towards his voice before he blinks his eyes open, but Hunk can pinpoint the exact moment that his brain recognizes the object sitting in front of him. His mouth drops open, barely noticeable, and Hunk feels his own heart start hammering like a paddle ball.

“Shiro, we’ve been together for—”

“Wait!” Shiro springs to life as soon as Hunk begins speaking, hands patting along his pockets. “That’s not fair.”

“What do you—” A box, similar in every way to the one that Hunk had been toting around for weeks while he waited for the right opportunity to give to Shiro, is shoved right under his nose.

He’s shocked into silence as his eyes drink in every detail of the gold band, a contrast to the silver one he got for Shiro. It doesn’t have any jewels, but instead an intricate engraving that he reaches for to run his thumb across. “This is…”

“ _I_ was going to propose to _you_.” Shiro says, laughing through his embarrassment. He offers his hand to help Hunk up and back into the booth, careful not to knock his _own_ engagement ring off of the table.  “You beat me to it.”

“You were going to propose to me.” Hunk repeats, shakily. He’s speechless— tongue twisted in his mouth as his eyes well up. “ _Shiro_.”

Shiro laughs as he turns to him again, taking one of Hunk’s hands into his own. He plucks the ring from him and slowly slots it on his ring finger as he says, “I guess this means we both say yes?”

Hunk swipes at his eyes with his thumb. “This is so unfair. I was supposed to make _you_ happy-cry.” He takes Shiro’s hand, bringing it up first to press a kiss against his ring finger. “Can I atleast ask the question?”

Shiro, red in the face and beaming like the happiest man in the universe, nods his head. “Please do.”

Hunk had an entire speech planned, but it kind of left him the moment he’d dropped to one knee, if he were being honest. Instead, he slides close to Shiro again and caresses the back of his hand as he swallows his nerves. “Would you, Takashi Shirogane—” Shiro snorts at the usage of his full name, watching him intently from under his eyelashes, “— do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Shiro tips forward, eager enough to almost interrupt him before he’d even finished slipping the ring on, and kisses him senseless.

“ _Yes_.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to @ me if you see any errors! thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
